Um café da manhã especial
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Neviluna) Neville acordou mais cedo para preparar uma surpresa a Luna, mas o surpreendido é ele.


**Titulo:** _Um café da manhã especial_| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Neville/Luna | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-Shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** Neville acordou mais cedo para preparar uma surpresa a Luna, mas o surpreendido é ele.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L. **

**UM CAFÉ DA MANHÃ ESPECIAL**

Neville acordou e reparou que Luna dormia serenamente a seu lado, com seu cabelo loiro lhe cobrindo parte da face. Se virou na cama e olhou para o relógio. Eram sete e meia. Sem fazer – muito - barulho, se levantou e pegou na varinha, que estava em cima do criado mudo. Abriu lentamente a porta do quarto, desceu as escadas devagar e foi para a cozinha.

Hoje era um dia especial. Eles faziam sete anos de casados. E já namoravam á onze. Acenou com a varinha e as panquecas começaram a ser feitas no fogão. Abriu a porta do armário e pegou em uma bandeja, a colocando em cima da mesa. Voltou ao armário e pegou em dois copos, fechando a porta devagar, para não fazer muito barulho e acordar Luna. Foi ao frigorífico e abriu a porta, pegando em uma garrafa de suco de laranja natural. Fechou a porta e colocou a garrafa na bandeja. Pensou um pouco: "Luna ama minhas rosas. Vou colher uma."

Abriu a porta que dava para o jardim e olhou para o céu. Estava limpo, sem nuvens, com o sol aparecendo timidamente. Caminhou em cima das pedras até chegar á estufa e abriu a porta. A estufa era ampla, cheia de balcões com as plantas e flores das mais variadas espécies. Uma brisa suave passava pelas janelas, fazendo com que as folhas se movimentassem suavemente. Neville pegou em uma tesoura de poda e cortou uma rosa vermelha pelo caule. A cheirou. Cheirava maravilhosamente. Luna ia adorar sua surpresa. Fechou a porta da estufa e correu para a cozinha. As panquecas já estavam prontas. Desligou o fogão e, com um aceno da varinha, fez aparecer um jarro com água e colocou a rosa em seu interior. Pegou em duas facas e em dois garfos e colocou em cima da bandeja. Voltou a acenar com a varinha e um prato saiu do armário, indo para o fogão. A panqueca foi levitada, caindo suavemente no prato e pousando lentamente na bandeja. Foi ao frigorífico e pegou em chocolate líquido e em morangos. Colocou o frasco e os morangos na bandeja, pegou nela e subiu as escadas lentamente, para não cair. Entrou no quarto e viu que Luna ainda dormia. Pousou a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e abanou suavemente sua mulher, a chamando:

-Luna? Meu amor, acorde. – Luna abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou. Olhou para o marido e se ergueu da cama.

-Bom dia. – Disse. O moreno pegou na bandeja e a colocou no colo de Luna. A loira sorriu, emocionada e pegou na rosa, a cheirando. Olhou para a bandeja e exclamou:

Oh, Nev! Que surpresa maravilhosa! Obrigada, amor! – Neville sorriu e Luna se esticou para beijar os lábios do moreno. Desfizeram o beijo e Luna colocou a rosa em seus cabelos loiros. Pegou na faca e no garfo e cortou um bocado da panqueca e deu ao seu marido, que comeu, deliciado. Neville se sentou ao lado de Luna e a abraçou. A loira pegou no frasco com chocolate e colocou em cima da panqueca. Molhou um pedaço da panqueca no chocolate e levou á boca, ficando com um bocado do chocolate na boca. O moreno lambeu o chocolate, fazendo com que sua mulher se risse. De vez em quando, Neville roubava uns selinhos a Luna, a fazendo rir. O moreno pegou em um morango e o molhou no chocolate. Trincou um pedaço e suspirou. Voltou a molhar o morango e deu á sua mulher. E ficaram os dois saboreando calmamente o café da manhã.

Quando terminaram de comer, Luna colocou a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e abraçou o marido, o trazendo mais para si.

-Te amo. – Sussurrou a loira, ao ouvido do moreno. Neville sorriu e disse:

-Eu também te amo. – Luna sorriu e o afastou de si, com delicadeza. O moreno fitou a mulher abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo e retirando um papel. A loira segurou o papel com duas mãos e disse:

-Ontem fui a St. Mungus e me fizeram uns exames e tenho aqui o resultado.

-Mas, o que é você tem, Luna? – Perguntou Neville, preocupado, tocando em seus cabelos. – É algo grave?

-Não. – Disse Luna, com um sorriso em seus lábios. – É que me sentia muito cansada e com enjoos e decidi ir ao hospital.

Entregou o papel ao marido, que o abriu e ficou pálido. Olhou para a mulher e ela sorriu, confirmando:

-É verdade. – Neville sorriu, emocionado. Abraçou Luna e a beijou, fazendo com que os dois caíssem na cama. O pergaminho caiu para o chão. Dizia o seguinte:

"_Srª Longbottom, _

_Recebemos os resultados dos exames. Temos o prazer de a informar que está grávida de dois meses. Terá de marcar uma consulta com o nosso medimago para ver o estado do bebê. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Annabeth Cartwright, _

_Diretora de St. Mungus"_

E tinha uma ecografia agrafada ao pergaminho.

**FIM**

**NT: **Oi!O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Eu amei a escrever. Comentem dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
